


唐人街之夜

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 巧克力play。





	唐人街之夜

为了能充分感受到中国年的节日气氛，昨天他俩就决定了今晚要住在唐人街，于是在爱×迎上定了一间装潢十分有中国味儿的民宿。  
入住人数，Eddie果断地选择了“2”，等要输入id时，他才想起来，噢，Venom不算美国公民，他是自己身体里的一部分，是本我的一部分。

 **“** **我要吃巧克力！”**  
Eddie左手拿着糖葫芦，右手拿着烤鸭卷，从Mrs. Chen家里出来他的嘴一直没停过。“中国的美食太神奇了！我想来唐人街做一期美食节目！”他这样感叹。而可怜的Venom从出门到现在什么也没有吃。  
“Alright alright, chocolate, let's get some chocolate.”

逛了超商，Eddie抱着一袋70％法×娜黑巧，一盒生巧，一盒费×罗，一盒可可布蕾，他已没有手去开门了。确认没附近人后，他让Venom用房卡刷开房门。Eddie把巧克力们安置好，还没来得及舒口气，就被Venom一个熊抱扑倒在大床上。

“不是饿了要吃巧克力吗？”Eddie被突如其来的巨大抱抱压的不知所措，但只持续了一秒，随即伸手环住冰凉的黏液，在他宽厚的肩上蹭蹭额头。  
Venom托住头，用拇指摩挲着下巴： **“巧克力只是配菜。我最想吃掉的还是你哦，Eddie。”**  
“真拿你没有办法。你去吃巧克力，等我把衣服脱掉。”  
外套、卫衣、内裤，被Eddie扔在地上。整具肉体得以暴露在周围的红色光源之下，像一块正在尽情燃烧的蜜色松脂，火舌正在无比妖娆地勾引Venom：“无需害怕，只消尽情蹂躏他即可。”

**“** **不，我有一个大胆的想法。”**

黑色黏液突然从背后生出，将Eddie拉在床上，牢牢黏住。  
“嘿！这是在搞什么shit！”始终逃不出恶魔的掌心。  
恶魔并没有回应，而是把他晾在一旁，自顾自地撕开法×娜，把所有巧克力块捧在大手里。  
“你要吃巧克力可以，放了我…为什么要把我捆起来，我又不会和你抢…”Eddie委屈。  
 **“** **苦涩在先，”** Eddie感到身下的质感正在改变，Venom给床换了一张黑色床单， **“Knock knock ,let the devil in. ”**  
眼睁睁看着Venom一步步接近，双手侧向一边，威利旺卡的巧克力瀑布就居高“淋”下。  
美食视频中的巧克力镜面蛋糕浮现在Venom脑海，Eddie就是那块可松软多孔，可细腻香甜的慕斯海绵蛋糕。

高纯度黑巧克力覆盖住Eddie上半身每一寸肌肤，从胸部流淌至锁骨窝、心窝、肚脐窝，如同江水决堤滋润干涸的大地。

Venom再难以忍住。  
他伏在Eddie胸前，大口吞噬，布满倒刺的舌头裹满巧克力液体，再收回口中，吞下肚去。

  
“…嗯……”

酥麻伴随疼痛刺激到了各个部位的愉悦神经，尖牙时不时要刮擦到脆弱的乳头，好痛。  
大概是Venom太过饥渴，忘记了收起倒刺和獠牙。Eddie用手背捂住嘴，希望自己不要说痛。一是因为这点疼痛算不了什么，二是因为不想因为这点事扫了二人兴致。

胸前的巧克力被清理差不多，巨舌继续沿着皮肤蜿蜒前行，找到那两片柔软的唇，钻进嘴里。  
Eddie尝到唇齿间淡淡的苦涩，他能感受到绯红爬上了自己的脸颊。

难怪说巧克力是恋人的春药。

 **“** **甜蜜其次。”** Venom伸手打开那盒r*yce生巧，把它们一块，一块地放置在Eddie盆骨之间，再放置一块于勃起的阴茎顶端。本来需要冷藏的生巧在随着激素飙升的体温下慢慢融化，就像芭菲顶上的冰淇淋。  
前所未有的玩法让Eddie羞到全身发红，既不愿意看自己，也不愿意看Venom的眼睛。

这真的太诱人，光滑的蜜色肌肤透着粉红，是黄昏时的彩霞，星星点点的巧克力液点缀其中。从每个毛孔里散发出的费洛蒙和巧克力香气，是Eddie专门为Venom调制的私人迷情剂。

舌尖前后轻轻扫过龟头，吮去混有前列腺液的生巧，甜腻，诱人。  
巧克力让Venom兴奋到失智，把舌头毫无保留地全部伸出，像勒死猎物的蟒蛇一样，缠绕住Eddie挺立坚硬的阴茎，旋紧，从根部到顶端。

最后一块沾着精液的生巧，被Venom强行喂进Eddie嘴里。啊…真甜…

 **“** **再来一点乐趣怎么样？”** Venom撕开费×罗的金箔，往臀部送去。  
“不行！绝不！” 与恶魔做过太多次交易，Eddie能轻易看出他的想法，做出无意的反抗。  
没想到Venom还尊重了他可怜小爱人的意见： **“好吧好吧。”**

但触手立马缠住巧克力球用力塞进Eddie嘴里，等他咀嚼两下，又让巨舌上前堵住嘴激吻。  
没有比同时尝到巧克力和Eddie更加美味的食物。

 

＊  
午夜，事后。窗边的躺椅。  
Eddie躺在Venom身上。窗外是唐人街贺年的烟火。楼下舞龙舞狮敲锣打鼓的声音十分热闹，Eddie思索为什么这么吵刚才没有听见。  
 **“** **因为我们两做的比那烟火还火热。来，张嘴。”**  
一块可可布蕾被Venom用勺子温柔地投喂。焦糖布丁和湿绵的可可蛋糕的味道瞬间在口中化开，偶尔吃点甜品也是让人如此开心。

第一次过中国年过得如此幸福，Eddie想。  
“Venom，中国年快乐。”Eddie转头过去在他脸上留下轻轻一吻。  
 **“** **你也是。”**

**“……Eddie** **，我得向你坦白一件事…刚才你被我操得云里雾里，趁那个时候我放了一颗巧克力球在你后面…”**

 

“…VENOM！FUCK YOU！”

 

＊

事后的事后。  
“你不是液体吗，你是怎么在手里融化巧克力的？”Eddie不解。  
 **“** **我曾经在一个高温星球寄居过，哪里的生物体温和开水差不多。”**

“哦，是这样。真好，你真聪明。”

 

 


End file.
